Cassius Warrington
- Warrington had to be born after 1 September 1977 but before 31 October 1977 in order to be 17 and put his name in the Goblet of Fire, which he was rumoured to have done so, and also be a member of the Inquisitorial Squad in 1995-96, without repeating a year. |nationality = |title = Chaser |species = Human |gender = Male |house = Slytherin |loyalty = *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin **Slytherin Quidditch team **Inquisitorial Squad |theme = slytherin |hideb = |hidep = |hidef = y |hidem = y |hidea = }} Cassius - see this image Warrington (likely born between 1 September and 31 October 1977) was a wizard and Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was named as a Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team in the 1993–1994 school year. He may have later attempted to participate in the Triwizard Tournament in 1994 and became a member of the Inquisitorial Squad in 1995. Biography Early years Cassius Warrington was likely born between 1 September and 31 October 1977 and came to be educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1989. The Sorting Hat placed him in Slytherin House during the Sorting ceremony and his Head of House was Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master. 1993–1994 school year In 1993, Warrington replaced Adrian Pucey as Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team with Marcus Flint as the Quidditch Captain. Lee Jordan, the Commentator at the time, said that Flint was "going for size rather than skill" in the lineup in reference to Warrington. On the last day of the season, Slytherin lost to the Gryffindor Quidditch team during the re-scheduled match, and thus Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. Also that same year, Warrington presumably sat his O.W.L.s under the Wizarding Examinations Authority. 1994–1995 school year In 1994, Quidditch was cancelled due to the Triwizard Tournament being held in Hogwarts. When Albus Dumbledore placed the Goblet of Fire in the Great Hall in order for students to try to compete, it was rumoured that Warrington put his name in. If so, it was for naught, as Cedric Diggory was chosen over him. 1995–1996 school year During this school year, Warrington played Quidditch on the Slytherin team against Gryffindor and scored against the new Gryffindor keeper, Ron Weasley, who was still trying to get his confidence. This same year, Dolores Umbridge became the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor and later High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. As High Inquisitor, Umbridge formed the Inquisitorial Squad, of which Warrington was a member, who were given the power to dock House points from all students, including Prefects. The squad had a hard time keeping order though, as many of them came down with weird ailments. Warrington, for instance, reported to the Hospital Wing with a horrible skin complaint that made him look as though he had been coated in cornflakes. When Harry Potter tried to contact Sirius Black, he had several students create diversions. Warrington and several others tried to catch students, and Warrington caught Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. However, the Dumbledore's Army members managed to overpower the squad once Umbridge, Hermione and Harry had left, having attacked them with many well placed jinxes, hexes and curses, such as Ginevra Weasley's impressive Bat-Bogey Hex; as such, he was likely injured after this event. At the end of the year, Umbridge left and the Squad was disbanded. Personality and traits Having been a member of the short-lived Inquisitorial Squad during the 1995–1996 school year, Warrington was presumably rather mean-spirited and power-hungry, given how the squad was notorious for harassing students for minor or non-existent infractions and for deducting House points from Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws for petty and spiteful reasons. He was also however rather ambitious, being a member of Slytherin house, as he was rumoured to have placed his name in the Triwizard Cup in 1994 and also played for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Magical abilities and skills *'Flying': Warrington was chosen as Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team in 1993, meaning he was evidently an accomplished and talented broomstick flyer and Quidditch player, so much so that the team considered him good enough to replace Adrian Pucey. Behind the scenes *Warrington was portrayed by British actor Ashley Hull in .Ashley Hull Profile at Mandy.com Appearances * * * * * Notes and references de:C. Warrington es:C. Warrington fr:C. Warrington pl:Kasjusz Warrington pt-br:Cassius Warrington ru:Кассиус Уоррингтон Category:20th century births Category:British individuals Category:Chasers Category:Inquisitorial Squad Category:Males Category:Slytherins Category:Sorted in 1989 Category:Warrington family Category:Wizards